The invention relates to an improved lightweight axially retractable drive shaft for driving the rolls of a rolling mill.
In the past axially retractable drive shafts for use with rolling mills utilized coil springs which applied a continuous outward axial thrust while providing the capability of inward compressive axial movement. In these drive shaft arrangements, the springs have a tendency to vibrate and generate excessive noise. The vibrations have a tendency to create unwanted stress and untimely breakdowns.
It is a primary object of the instant invention to overcome these drawbacks by providing a drive shaft which is lightweight and durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide an axially movable drive shaft which operates under continuous outward pressure.
Another object of the invention is an axially movable drive shaft which utilizes lightweight disk springs.
Another object of the invention is a lightweight drive shaft capable of delivering axially aligned outward pressure.
Another object of the invention in a drive shaft which resist the tendency to vibrate during use.
Another object of the invention is a drive shaft in which the tangent load capacity is easily adjustable.
Another object of the invention is a drive shaft capable of continuously transmitting torque, adjusting its axial length and adjusting its axial thrust and alignment.